Deadly Beautiful
by shamarie26
Summary: I smell blood in the air. It's a pungent smell. I hear my pack howling in victory and running through the mud. "Welcome home Lady Rin of the Western Lands." A smile breaks forth on my lips. I open my eyes and begin to strut up the stairs. After all these are now my lands and this is now my home.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The sky had given up. Unable to continue to fight the growing storm. Rain poured down from angry clouds. The kind that kept thunder rolling and lightening striking. The winds whipped furiously. Slapping me in the face with thick, and wet strands of hair. I stand still. Not giving into the shiver and teeth chattering the cold brings. Nor do I give into the pain racing up my right arm. It just might be dislocated. I will have to check once I am done with Hisa. She is in lycan form snarling at me. Titling my head to the side I regard her carefully. Power surges in me. Flowing through my blood stream. I feel my bones break then reseal together as fur breaks out among my skin. I revel in my lycan form. She is a blood thirsty monster that knows no bounds. I howl as a warning. Giving Hisa a chance to run away. Many have already decided upon that course. Others still stay and fight. I would admire their tenacity but it is pointless. I want these lands and I mean to have them. The body count is nearing fifty wolves but these stubborn twenty or so refuse to admit defeat. No matter. They will just be slaughtered. I look to my left to see a flash of brown pass me by. The white on the tip of the tail tells me that's Rokuro. He's massive and deadly. I see him jump on the back of another wolf. Claws deep into their shoulders and biting into their neck. The painful howls egging me on.

Swiftly I charge Hisa. She wasn't prepared since I was still looking away when I first began to charge. She regains herself but it's too late. I crash into her and swipe with my left paw. Managing to scrape my claws along her face. Not deep enough to kill but enough to scar. _Dammit!_ That one attack showed me how weak my right arm is as I stumbled on it. I roll with the motion and face her. She is charging me now which is good. The greater the pleasure will be when I take her life. We clash a second time. Her front left paw digs into my wounded shoulder. My eyes widen. The pain near breaking point. I feel tears collect into my eyes. Angry pours into every cell in my body. How dare she almost make me cry? Righteous angry renews my strength and I latch more securely onto her throat and jerk my head away. The sound of flesh ripping and the feel of blood on my face soothes my beast. I look down at that bloody mess that is pouring forth from the gaping hole in Hisa's neck. Rokuro comes over to me. I let go of Hisa's neck. Barking at him I nod my head to the left. I want him and the others to finish everyone off. I don't plan to be out here all night, even if most of the night has passed. I trotted to the front of the palace. Shifting into my human form I close my eyes as I stand at the base of the marble stairs. The fighting has died down as have the thunder but the rain is still constant. I smell blood in the air. It's a pungent smell. Rokuro is standing behind me to my left. I hear my pack howling in victory and running through the mud. I allow them this small freedom. Rokuro, I could just kiss. He says all the right words exactly when I need to hear them. "Welcome home Lady Rin of the Western Lands." A smile breaks forth on my lips. I open my eyes and begin to strut up the stairs. After all these are now my lands and this is now my home.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I huff one last time and slam the paper in my hand onto the desk. Still more rebellions. This one is the smallest with only five wolves. I lean back in my leather chair. Cheek resting on my closed fist with my right elbow on the arm of my chair. I close my eyes to think back. It has been ten years since the night I took over as Lady of the Western Lands. Of course there has been resistance. I expected as much. They came in doves. Waves after waves until people either left or came to acceptance. I am under no illusion that I have their respect but fear works just as well as loyalty. The smirk my lips curled into died when I think back to the village massacre two years ago. The slaughter of wolves, mates, and their pups was not what I had in mind and not what I ordered. Instead of instilling into everyone that we were still one pack with a new alpha it divided those near the Southern border against us. I publically had Orochi whipped and demoted. Now in charge of maintaining supplies has tempered him. Barely. I strive to be honest and fair in all my dealings. That rainy night aside. I did what needed to be done. What no one else has the balls to do. These lands needed an alpha and the one that they had… well I'll just let resting dogs lie.

My nose picks up a familiar scent long before my ears hear the soft knock. "Enter Kanna." I straighten in my chair. I never let on to how tired I am. Any sign of weakness would bring about anarchy. Being so close to the end affords me no mistakes. I know my loyal ten will always serve me but the pack now contains over seven hundred wolves. Unbeknownst to my team I have given them numbers. Kanna is two. My eyes appraise her as she stands in the doorway. It doesn't take long because she is 4'11'. White flats cover her feet. Pressed white slacks have a crisp white shirt tucked into it. A white belt through the loops. Thick white hair falls a little pass her shoulders. Bangs brush her eyes. Eyes completely black and seem lifeless but that isn't true. Her eyes have seen so much that they are impartial to everything and I do mean _everything_. Poised, silent, and impenetrable. She comes off as an angel when in fact she is an oracle. I meet those seeing eyes with an eyebrow raised. She normally says what she has to say and then she leaves. "Any day now." I begin to drum my fingers on the mahogany wood. "He is on his way." Her voice doesn't waiver not once. Her posture gives nothing away.

It is my eyes that widen slightly. Not significantly but a bit I couldn't control. Of all the news I could be expecting this wasn't it. Nothing about the Northern packs, not the reconstruction sites, not the upcoming ceremony. _He is on his way_. Collecting myself I stand and casually walk around my desk. Leaning against the front of it, I cross my arms and covey a level of nonchalance I don't feel. "Well." Pleased my voice is solid. "Make sure everyone is ready to receive our honored guest." Kanna turns to do my biding. "And send Kuro to me." I toss as an after-thought. I walk back to my seat and settle in. Swiveling my chair around to the wall of glass behind me that I may look out at my view. I see pass the futuristic buildings lining the street. People liter the streets below but they are insignificant. My gaze wonders to my left past three skyscrapers to the blue water. I can practically see myself standing on the beach. Toes digging in the sand, hair being tossed by the wind. I feel the spray of the water on my face as waves crash onto the shore. He calls my name. I don't close my eyes because that would give away to feelings I've locked deep. Rokuro is standing behind me. I smell him. Not his scent but sweat. He must have come from the gym. I tell him what I need. "Juu Hito at six." I don't bother turning around. He bows and leaves. I know he bows because he does so with every command.

 _Well Rin girl. The show is just getting started_. Closing my eyes, I breathe deep. By the exhale I am standing and heading to the sliding glass doors. There is a white lycan etched into the glass on the right. A cyan crested moon is on the left glass. When closed the lycan is howling at the moon and below reads Takashi Enterprise. Kikyo meets me just passed the doors with my cream coat. Helping me into it she states. "The meeting with Hidaka Holdings has fallen through. They said the paper work-" "This is not a merge." I remind her softly. She sucks in a breath. She has learned over the years that soft means angry. "This is a takeover. Get Noriko Hidaka to sign the fucking papers or it will be your ass." I tie the sash around my coat. Her scent is mixed with anxiety and fear. Fear is good. Kikyo looks down and backs away slowly. The sign of submission is all I need to know that she takes me seriously. I know I am snapping but dammit I thought I would have more time. Kikyo settles back behind her white desk. "There is a message from Kohaku and Jaken wants you talk to you. He said it's urgent." I make no more comments as I wait for my personal elevator. Everything is urgent with Jaken. Even dinner is urgent to Jaken. These are the moments I regret not killing him. The elevator arrives and takes me to the first floor.

On my way out I pass several members of the pack. They call greeting which I return with a nod. Taking my Ray Bans I perch them on my face. "Alpha." Alex the security calls to me. "Enjoy your day Alex." I send him. He's a good lycan and very courteous to his mate. Although I don't believe Masumi would accept otherwise. Outside I cross to my jet black Murcielago. Tented windows, red rims, red neon underneath. The black leather on the inside has red trim. I take my jacket off. Toss it into the passenger side as I slide into my seat. Pulling out I proceed to head home. At two o'clock there is little traffic for which I am grateful. I drive in silence. Just the purr of the engine. After thirty minutes of winding roads through the city I pull up to the compound. 12 bedrooms, 19 bathrooms, 11 car garage, elevator, home theater, indoor basketball, state of the art gym, 4 recreational rooms, two kitchens, and grand ball room all sitting on 30,000 acres and I haven't even left the house yet. I drive up the stone driveway. Going through security on the right as the left is for exits. I crack my window so that my scent may travel to the lycan on security duty. The iron lycan gate retreats before me. I pull around the triple fountain, grab my jacket, and get out. Another lycan slides in to take my car to the garage. Wolves and lycans linger about. Some in wolf form, some in human, and some humans are naked. Something about enjoying swinging free.

I take my shades off and climb the four steps to the door. A wolf opens it for me. Masao is his name if I am not mistaken. A shame he is a wolf and not a lycan. There is a hierarchy that is undisputed and traditional. Alphas before betas and lycans before wolves. "Alpha." I nod to his greeting. He is loyal to the pack and I respect that. There are twenty or so people going to and from with various duties to keep the pack running. They used to stop and stare but eventually they got with the program. Now I just get the customary nods or greetings unless urgent. And I mean really urgent. The flooring in the foyer is white marble. A grand staircase is on the left wall leading to the hallway that runs the length of the back and right wall. The railing is metal with a black finish. A grand chandelier hangs from the vaulted ceiling. I make my way upstairs. Confidence sounds off with every click of my four inch Christian Louboutin. Entering the master bedroom, I throw my coat on the cream chaise. Entering the master bathroom, I sit in front of my mirror. Washing off makeup, unpinning my hair from its bun, and I peel off my clothes. Headed straight for a shower. I sigh as the water hits me from all sides. Steam rises from the heat. I lean my head on the wall. Finally, peace. My mind conjures up images I have long since denied.

 _Snow falls around me in a forest clearing. I twirl laughing. Hands outstretched to grab every snowflake. My smile encompasses my face, eyes twinkling my laughter can be heard for miles. I spin some more until I am dizzy. Laughing all the while. My hair flies behind me. I bend and pick up more snow. Tossing it in the air I giggle. "Don't you think there is enough snow falling already?" The question sounds like a rebuke but I hear the amusement in my mate's voice. I look over my shoulder at him. Sesshomaru. "Why milord." I begin to walk slowly towards him. Seduction isn't necessary. He has proven that time and time again. Still I won't lie. I am swaying my hips just so. "One can never have too much of what they love." I finish. I am a foot away. His arms wrap around my waist pulling me forward. "Never?" He whispers against my lips. "Never." I repeat._ I jar my eyes open. Turning off the water I get out. I dry off as I enter my master bedroom.

Two chandeliers hang from the vaulted ceiling. The walls are cream. The floor is dark cherry wood. The master bed is a California king directly facing the balcony on the over side of the room. I put on pink and gold Pro Athlete leggings and matching tank top. Pulling my waist length hair into a high ponytail I leave my bedroom. I jog down the stairs a spot Kanna. "Make it 5 Kanna." Kanna doesn't say anything as she continues to the kitchen but she does give me a nod. I need the meeting moved up. Would have it at this very moments but I know that not everyone is here. Heading down into the basement to the gym. I shouldn't call it a basement. More like the lower level. Down here is the full length basketball court, the movie theater, a wine cellar, three storage rooms, mechanic room for the cars, a massage room, and two rec room. The other rec rooms I converted to a medical lab and a chain room. I head to the gym and proceed to put my body through a rigorous workout. A few hours later I am a tired sweaty mess but I enjoy it. Drinking my bottle of water, I see Kuro in the mirror. "Everyone is waiting for you." Recapping my bottle, I make my way to the mechanic room. It is soundproof and in case anyone gets out of hand I have numerous object to which I can remind them of their place.

I am the last to enter and as such my eyes sweep the room. A typical car garage tricked out with all the latest toys. Body kits to one side, spare parts on another, tires and rims hand separately on racks on the wall, and I hate that a few engines hang above out heads. Sure Titanium is holding them several feet high, but really? There is nowhere else they could have gone? There is a room off to the side of the one we are in for paint jobs. In the center of everything is a 1948 Ford De Luxe. Katashi calls it a beauty. Honestly it looks like the red car from Grease, but I have no need to hurt his feelings. The whole Juu Hito has gathered. To my left is Rokuro. He is my military strategist. A full blooded lycan who joined Desert Storm because he thought it would be fun. He is sick even if he is my number 1. But since loyalty is all I require I will keep it moving. Sitting on top of a metal desk leaning up against the wall are the twins. Ryo is the oldest by two minutes leaving Ryuu as the youngest. Ryuu hates to hear it but it's true. At 20 he needs to get over it. Both have dragon in their blood. Ryo is ice with blue hair and eyes and a blue dragon that goes up his left arm and down the front shoulder. Ryuu is fire. Same exact thing instead, you guessed it red. Ryo is 5 and Ryuu 6.

"Honestly, I am sick of this." Liz the blonde haired blue eyed Caladrius states. Liz is a biochemist, neurosurgeon, and my number 3. She walks over and snatches the cigarette out of Ryuu's mouth. "Man what the fuck!" Ryuu jumps down and towers over Liz's 5'3' frame. "I am sick of this. How many times do I have to tell you to quit smoking?" She has balls because Ryuu's eyes are glowing. "You don't fucking tell me." Even I have to raise an eyebrow. Interesting statement to tell your wife. I ignore the bickering and my eyes move to number 10 Akira. He is my lycan with a slick tongue that does a little of everything but mainly he deals human relations. Katashi is next. As number 7 he is in charge of transportation. From cars to bikes to private jets, and even a tank or two. Not sure why but something to do with Ashton Carter. Currently Mr. Carter is the US Secretary of Defense. Why these two know each other I have no clue. Next is Kanna. As impartial to the bullshit as ever she is 2. Hiro is 8. A lycan who is almost too good at getting info on anyone of any species. Hell he even has a file on me. I want to see all that is in there but I have bigger fish to fry. The red head is Hayami. She is in charge of international affairs along with Tatsuya. They are 4 and 9 respectfully. Tatsuya reaches his breaking point. "Who gives a shit? You want to know who? No one. Ryuu put the fucking cigarette out. Too many lycans in here with sensitive noses and we really don't want to hear you bitch when Liz puts you out." Ryuu balls up his fist and Liz looks smug.

"When you are all finished." I look around the room again. Silence falls. I begin "We have no time to waste as He is on his way. So Liz I need the lab up and running as I am sure there with be casualties. Hiro find out how long he has been out, and how he got out." I take a moment to glare at Liz. She looks down submissively because she knows I am three steps from killing her. Ryuu moves Liz in front of her but we both know it is worthless. I will deal with Liz and her incompetence. "Kuro gather the pack for an attack. Twins, I need the compound on lock down. No one leaves and no one enters without my approval." My eyes move to each person I am talking to. "Kanna, I need to know as soon as you know." She nods. "Tatsu and Haya follow Kuro." I trust my team and know we will whether this storm.

Once I dismiss everyone I go back upstairs. Back into the bathroom only this time a bath. I fill the tube with hot water and bubbles because I know not the next time I will be afford such luxuries. Getting in I hiss a little. My muscles are sore. Leaning against the back of the tub I relax. Eyes closed and head back I allow my mind the freedom to wonder in whatever direction it would like. I sink deeper still until the water comes up to my neck. "Ah." I am determined to enjoy this. I begin to hum softly to myself. Songs my mother sung to me as a child. Songs her mother sung to her. A smile filters across my lips as I remember my family. An alarm sounds. And a red light flashes at the top of the bathroom door. _Shit shit shit_!. I rush out of the bathroom. In front of my dresser. I begin pulling on a pink tank top and black shorts. No time to drying off nor getting underwear. I grab a hair tie off the dresser and run out of my room. In the hallway I see people running out the front door and the back door. I don't bother with the stair. Jumping the balcony, I run out the front door and come skidding to a stop. There about 12 yards from my front door. Is a sight to behold. Wolves and lycans alike fight in the front yard. And right in the very heart of the madness is the very person that should be laying in an incubator. But he isn't. Instead he is wreaking havoc in my pack. Kuro runs pass me in lycan form but I am not to be out done. Shifting immediately, I charge into the thick of things. Run right up to Sesshomaru himself.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~Three Months ago~

The lights of the city flashed by me. I rest my head on the window of the taxi. Not conscious of where I'm headed because it's ingrained in my cells. We come to a stop at a red light. A couple on the street catches my eyes. With his arm wrapped around her. Must be windy outside with the way his jacket is flapping around. They huddle together as they walk off into the night. I rest my head back on the window. Thinking how much in love they looked. "Another three blocks ma'am." We exit the downtown distributor onto Brickell Ave. Honestly I told Liz that we should have moved to the country. But she insists that it's more inconspicuous this way. I shift to get more comfortable as we hit a speed bump. I feel the driver's eyes on me through the rear view mirror. Not taking my eyes from the passing lights, "You know. If you never look at the road we will certainly crash." Finally, I shift my eyes to his. He has enough sense to blush and look away. "My apologies. You are just beautiful." I stare out the window as we turn onto Biscayne Blvd Way. Beautiful he says. I haven't felt beautiful in years. Ten to be exact. I keep my skin clear, the makeup to a minimum, hygiene on point, and my body right. These are the things that attracts people not matter the species. I pull up to Hotel Beaux.

Getting out I enter through the side doors. I don't bother paying my taxi because Ryuu will take care of it. I round the corner to enter the private reception area. The main reception has a wedding party. I typically come on busy nights. It increases the chances of flying under the radar. "Welcome Ms. Hayashi." The familiar voice greets me. "Ikeda." I am handed a badge made out of glass. It has a light blue tent to it. Getting into the elevator I insert my key card and press the 8th floor. In the stainless steel I can see my reflection. Black ankle boots, black stockings with a black over coat. It flows like a full skirt to my knees. I tuck wayward strands of hair behind my ear. These particular strands constantly escape my bun because a certain someone used to play with them. The elevator doors slide open. My heels click on the beige marble floor. Vaulted ceilings with built-in lights illuminate my way. The are 16 cherry oak wood doors. All lined with a gold trim. The opulence in this hotel is mind blowing, but it keeps customers coming back so I can't complain. Too much. The third door on the right is my private suite. The room that is the most important is the seventh door on the left. I swipe my key card. Chuckling softly to myself I open the door. I realize that other people would imagine something straight out of the movies. Where a lot of latches unlocked and bolts pulled back. Air is finally released from the pressure of the door. But alas. It is just another suite. Shaking my head at my own silliness I close the door behind me. The view is as stunning as ever. Overlooking the Biscayne Bay. I walk over to the phone by the bed refusing to waste one more minute. I dial the number 9378. It is a code only three people including myself know. And one of us is incapable of talking at the moment.

Walking into the master bathroom I step into the shower. Turning the cold water handle counter clock wise causes the tile behind me to open. I take the stone steps down 5 flights as the tile closes behind me. I am not nervous having done this a million times. Small balls of light are attached to the walls so that I don't break my neck. Now at the bottom I come to a bulletproof glass. A lycan howling at the moon just like at the office. Placing my hand on the touch panel I feel a warm light go over it followed by a prick. The thick doors slide open and the lab down here does look like something straight out of a sci-fi film. Walking down three steps I survey the lab I spent millions of dollars cultivating. My heels click on the concrete epoxy paint on the floor. "Welcome Alpha Rin." Ava comes over the intercom. I only speak with her when necessary. I hate computer software but if she keeps this lab running 24/7 then I will suffer through. Two large displays take up majority of the wall. A third hangs in the middle below them both. Each one is over 80 inches. The one on the right showcases his wounds that are healing. His lower intestines and left leg received the most damaged. Even through the skin has heal, the flesh beneath it is still in recovery. The monitor on the left contains his ever changing DNA. Liz and Ava spent the last three years controlling his Thymine. It refuses to cooperate at times.

The bottom one displays Sesshomaru's vitals. They are stable. 72 heartbeats per minute. RESP at 19. Blood Pressure 145. Body temperature at 73 degrees Fahrenheit. I look over at Sesshomaru. He is breathing evenly. I approach him as calmly as my emotions will allow. She reacts whenever he is near. My lycan trying to claw her way to the surface. I reach through a field to touch his face. Neuranduction field keeps Sesshomaru from moving without the use of restraints. Peter Watts is the genius that invented it. What my fingers caress is smooth and warm. The vivification Mr. George Lathrop invented keeps his temperature constant. Vita-lights by R. F. Starzl provides his skin with the nutrients the sun would otherwise provide. They shine bright from above our heads. I step closer still. Cupping his whole cheek, I allow myself a small break in my armor. Leaning down I press my lips to his. They are perfect, so much in fact that they draw me back to ten years ago.

 _I sneak out the back door. Wasn't hard as I had only been here for a few days. No one questions me because of the new found position I have. I have on what some would consider a night dress. Really it's too thin for that, but since I don't know anyone here and they don't know me I had to grab something to wear. It doesn't really matter because the moment I step outside into the moon light I immediately change. Giving her free reign I allow my lycan to burst forth. She hesitates not, charging full speed ahead into the darkness. I run with the wind running by me, blood rush, and my back paws kicking up dirt. I purposely go through trees to test my reflexes at dodging at such speeds. I howl with pleasure. Nothing gets better then unleashing my lycan. I would laugh with glee but this form doesn't allow me. So instead I hang a left and slow down to a jog. Coming upon a pond I walk to the water's edge. It is absolutely beautiful out here. Fireflies dance in the night, the moon hits the water giving it a blue tent, and the wind cools me down._

 _I dig my claws into the soft bank. Trotting as I approach. Before I can lap at the water and relax something flashes past me. I turn my head in that direction and wait with ears raised for sound. Straining as hard as I can I barely hear breathing. I hunch down preparing for an attack. On my belly I crawl out of the water because I want to be on solid ground for a better advantage. There! Over to my right. I heard a twig snap. Something is moving in the darkness and I am no sitting duck. Hunching down low on my hind legs. Just a little closer I say to myself. Then whatever that is will be demolished. I lung forward forcing him to follow me. I know it is him because he is the only male stupid enough to pursue me._

 _He tackles me from the right and we roll. Using his momentum, I try to get the better of him. He might be more powerful but I am more agile. So we nip and bite and play and roll some more. Just enjoying each other and letting our lycans runs free. Eventually playing turns into mating. Its' slow and sensual. We have all night long. Eventually we are sated and lay in the grass. We shifted back into our human forms because it is easier to other positions in them. I lay on him arm with my back to his chest. A breeze cools us down. "There has to be another way." My mind immediately goes back to the problem at hand. "You know there is not." "You could die." I exclaim. Why doesn't he get it? "I sit up unbothered by my nudity. Sesshomaru sits up as well. "This isn't a game Sesshomaru. WHS is a deadly disease that attacks the white blood cells." I have done my research. Scientist hell bent on the destruction on lycans and wolves alike have tweaked the bubonic plague. Its molecules attach themselves to white blood cells in a wolf body. They cause the white blood cells to combust. This the body defenseless and cause the immune system in wolves to be severely weaken. In lycans the situation is worst because the body will try to repair itself by flushing its system with the use of vascular cells. The problem is that they vascular cells will help distribute the disease. "I am not going to sit around and wait for my pack to be wiped out!" "I never asked you to." We are yelling at each other but I don't care. He feels that he is invincible. Even worse is that he feels that everything is his sole responsibility._

 _I get to my feet no longer able to stomach what I am hearing. "I have a compound west of here. I am the Alpha of the western lands. I have grown the pack into the hundreds. They are fiercely loyal and deeply traditional. I took over these lands at nineteen after my father's death. My mother travels constantly. I know she is alive because I receive weekly bills from her. She doesn't get involve in pack matters and hasn't been seen for years." He says all this just as facts with no emotions. I can't imagine what made her leave. I had little time to ponder it because the most pressing matter is WHS. HE still insist on taking it no matter what I say. I begin to walk away from him. "Don't walk away from me." He grabs me around my waist to pull me back. "Don't ask the impossible of me." It is unfair. I change into my lycan and she runs. She runs from the pain this is sure to cause. How selfish can he be? She runs from a future she can't control. This idiot will be the death of us all. Most of all she runs from her mates because if he catches us we will give in. We need to stay strong and we can't do that with him touching us. Back at the house I shift again. Sesshomaru not far from my heels. Putting on a rob I tie it in the middle and head upstairs._

" _There a woman by the name of Kanna. She will help were necessary. Be advised that you will have to do most of the work yourself. Two other people are Elizabeth and Hiro. They are to serve you as they serve me." I shake my head. "I don't want this." I tell him. He grabs my arms. "Listen to me Rin, stick to the plan. We don't have time left to waste." He sounds so sure but there are too many gaping holes in this plan. It is sure to back fire. Sesshomaru drops to one knee. I can see in his eye that he is in a lot of pain. "Rin." I crouch down with him. I cup his cheek. His face is on fire. "She gave it to you already didn't she?" he closes his eyes to breath deep. "You fucking asshole. How could you not tell me BEFORE you did this?" I am so mad tears swell in my eyes. A blonde woman comes in. "I am going to give him this syringe to slow the process but it will take over soon." I nod towards who I assume to be Elizabeth. Looking back at Sesshomaru I tell him "just let go. I got you." I am losing him. Taking deep breaths, I try to smile while his eyes glaze over. When Sesshomaru collapse my lycan breaks forth with howls. For hours I pace back and forth licking his face and nudging him with my nose. Not once does he move. "We must begin soon." I nod in understanding. Shifting back, we place him on a rolling bed._

I jerk away from the powerful memories. Pulling back forcefully causes my head to spin. Wrapping my arms around his neck I lay my head on his chest willing him to live. Not the vegetable state I have kept him in but to be breathing on his own, moving on his own. Hell at this point I will even take his arrogant attitude and condescending remarks. I know Liz is off to the side but I refuse to cut my time short. It is not often that I can be this venerable. Walking over to the screen I compose myself. "We have vials that are at best a cure, at worst unless, but most likely comparable to a vaccination." "Alright let's see what we have in a few weeks." I leave Liz the same way I came. Outside on the pavement I wait as another taxi pulls up. I tell him were I want to go. As we pull off into the night I lay my head on the glass. A single tear I allow to escape.


End file.
